Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. His name is a pun on the word "wrath," because of his anger problems. Ben first transformed into Rath in the episode Con of Rath. 'Appearance' Rath is at least 9 feet tall, and resembles a bipedal tiger. with one claw coming out of each wrist, and no tail. Despite the fact that Appoplexians are supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin (though not at first). It's also interesting to note that Rath's personality seems to mimic professional wrestler Hulk Hogan, Marvel's Wolverine, and that of a stereotypical high school jock. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry with or about to fight, which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogan's signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', Kevin E.Levin !") or (''e.g. ''"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', INCURSION COMMANDER SANG-FROID!). He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin, and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in ''Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Powers and Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or shoot something similar to lightning (Used by Azmuth in the episode Primus). He is also extremely durable, being shown to possibly be able to survive in space, take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several stories in the air with little damage. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves against Manny. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. His apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he screams at the Ultimatrix in'' Hero Time, and in ''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing when he screams at a Plumbers Ship, gravity, and the hole he made when he fell). Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Rath appeared in Duped, fighting the Forever Knights. He also appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, fighting Rojo and her gang. He appeared in the episode Hero Time when Ben was having a competition with Captain Nemesis when Ben tried to transform into in Jetray but ended up with him (Rath even commented on how the mistransformations aren't funny anymore). Despite his athletic abilities, Rath lost a race to Nemesis when the captain activated his suit's jet boosters, shooting Rath's face. Rath then angrily attacked Nemesis for his hitting before Ben managed to get a hold of himself and change back to human. He was mentioned in'' Reflected Glory'' when Ben wanted to go Rath to beat up Cash and JT. Rath later appeared in The Big Story to fight Sevenseven. He grabbed Sevenseven and stopped him, then Sevens even twisted his arm around and pushed Rath away. Rath tied Sevenseven around a pole. In the episode ''Ben 10,000 Returns'', Ben transforms into Goop, but says that he wanted Rath. He later appeared in the episode Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, but Ben wanted Humongosaur instead. He shows more of his anger when he tries to fight against gravity when he falls off the ship Prisoner 775 was escaping in and stomps angrily on the Rath-shaped hole he makes after falling. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Con of Rath (first appearance) (twice)'' *''Primus'' (used by Azmuth) *''Above and Beyond'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Duped (first re-appearance)'' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Hero Time (selected alien was Jetray)'' *''The Big Story'' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (selected alien was Humongousaur) Naming and Translations *'Portuguese:' Irado / From irado, angry *'Dutch:' Wraak / from wraak, revenge *'Polish:' Gniew / from gniew, wrath *'Bulgarian:' Бяс / From Rage *'German:' Tiger / his look is like a tiger *'Spanish:' Airado / from angry *'Latin American Spanish:' Rath / from the original name *'Arabic:' Nemrelnarvis / from angry tiger *'Italian:'Tigre *'Turkish:'Ret *'Hungarian: '''Frász / meaning Jitters *'French:' Colère / from Wrath *'Filipino:' Galit / from Wrath/Anger/Angry *'Albanian:' Zemërim / from Warth/Anger/Angry '''Videogames' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Rath appears as a playable character in the game, but on Xbox 360 only. Ben 10: Galactic Racers Rath Is A Playable Character In The Game Trivia *Rath makes cameo appearences in the cartoon network commercials. *When Ben turns into Rath, he is more demanding and aggresive. When Azmuth used him, he's more vain and proud. *Rath has been shown to have a very dark sense of humor probably the darkest sense of humor in the whole series. *Rath's DNA sample is the 5th DNA sample he obtained in ''Alien Force'' . *Rath's claw on each hand is similar to Wolverine's claws from the X-men and the Predator from the Predator ''movies. *It appears Appolexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Vreedle Brothers tried to rally everyone in a seedy pit stop to fight Rath, only to run away seconds later after being beaten up. Rath was also able to terrify Jarret, King of the Pantophage into a peace treaty and the Forever Knights into cowardly running for their lives. *Because the Omnitrix coordinates the wearer's age in proportion to lifespan to that that of the selected alien, the fact that Azmuth as Rath (since Azmuth is much older than Ben) Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed that this was because the Omnitrix was still locked on to match Ben's age and preferences. *Even Azmuth is dumbed down as Rath. *It appears that becoming Rath makes Ben more willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Ben's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Rath doesn't shy away from more extreme methods and suggestions to do so. So far, he has tossed the Vreedle Brothers out into deep space in an airlock, threaten to rearrange Jarrett's insides after jumping down his throat to get back the Tiffin and breaking his teeth upon his exit, beating Manny almost unconscious, nearly hitting Rojo's head with a piece of shrapnel and almost breaking Captain Nemisis's leg. The Vreedle Brothers even said that Rath's species are "stupider n' meaner" than they are. *Rath apparently does not need a spacesuit to survive in the vacuum of space without ever being seen wearing some form of protection (However the episode he debuted in never really showed him out in space without a spacesuit. It's possible he wore a spacesuit then took it off as soon as he entered the ship, which makes more sense, as he obviously needs air to stay conscious, as was shown earlier in the episode when Gwen immobilized him by creating a Mana bubble around his head which cut off his breathing). *Rath is the second alien shown answering Ben's cell phone in ''Duped, with the first one being Echo Echo in Grounded. *Rath is also the second alien Ben uses to jump down another creatures throat, the first being Echo Echo in ''Fool's Gold''. *Due to his sole fighting abilities, Rath is playable in Cartoon Network's TKO. *It is a running gag in the series for someone to correct Rath's messed up metaphors. *When Rath says "Let me tell you something..." he always says the person's full name. *Rath's first appearance is the second time Ben gets stuck in alien form when the Omnitrix gets jammed. The first time is in A Small Problem with Grey Matter. *Rath is the fourth largest alien Ben has. *Rath talks in third person. *Out of all of Ben's aliens, Gwen and Kevin find Rath the most entertaining. *Rath was accidently unlocked by Tiffin. *Rath was also shown his lack of intelligence and aggressiveness in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing ''when he attempted to fight gravity when he was falling and stomping on a Rath-shaped hole. *When Ben transforms into him, during the mid-transformation he looked like one of the cat creatures from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Rath is named after an Underdweller from Star Wars. 'Gallery' Rath 1.png|Rath in standing position Images (5h.jpg|Rath in "Con of Rath" Rath TKO.jpg|Rath in TKO Rath vercus Manny.jpg|Rath ,attacking Manny, in "Above and Beyond" Rath in CosD.jpg|Rath in Cosmic Destruction|link=Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction DupedRath.jpg|Rath in "Duped" RathBioBar.png|Rath in "Hero Time" sevenrath.JPG|Rath in "The Big Story" Fusionfall - Nano Rath Contained (with Nanos Jake and Mordaci).png|Nano Rath in Fusionfall on Mt. Neverst Rath in a Bad Mood.jpg|Rath in a bad mood 22.jpg rath2yo.jpg rath3.png rath t.jpg rath toy .jpg|Rath toy (unboxed) Episode13TheConofRath__0004.JPG 41tt0lJZi3L._SL500_.jpg|rath toy Ben-10-Ultimate-Alien-Rath.jpg 800px-Rath en boca de jarrett-1-.png|Rath opened Jarret's mouth to save Tiffin 54.jpg 55.jpg 59.png|Helloooo? Rath nano.png Exo rath.jpg Default.jpg|Manny shortly before expieriencing "sirus buttkicking" Only if the wind would change.jpg Rath2.jpg Retra.jpg He speaks ultimate rath.jpg|Is Ultimate Rath a possibility? PDVD 1207.jpg Rathtransformation o GIFSoup com.gif|Rath's transformation in Above and Beyond 53.jpg Rath.png|''RATH|link=from an episode Rath (Ultimate Alien Intro).jpg|Rath in the Opening Intro (Ultimate Alien) Rath (Albedo).jpg|Rath as Albedo Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Allies Category:Highly durable aliens